Back Stabbing Spy
by KallenAKAMint
Summary: Mexico took America's help,to stop the traffickers that are at her house.Little did she know,America was using her for info.Based on what's happening in mexico right now.No parings,reated T for violence,Language,and slight maturaty.  Discontinued, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Mexico and America. NO! Not as a paring but as rivals. This is a real topic that's happening as we speak and has been like this for a while now. If you've heard that America send a team of FBI and some military equipment to help Mexico capture the drug dealers located in Mexico. So this story is going to be a story about it. Their will be other characters but It's going to be mostly Mexico and America. Mexico is a chick, so this is entirely OCC, so if you don't like it, then please don't read.**

**Summary: Mexico took America's help, to stop the traffickers that are at her house. Little did she know, that America was using her for info. Now Mexico needs to survive the spying that is happening in her house. Slight Muturaty (not really, but might happen in future chapters) There's no paring at all, it's just a romance free story full of treachery.**

**Relationships:  
><strong>Mexico: Spain (Big Brother), Both Italy's (Brothers), Germany (close friend), Japan (close but tend to not talk to each other), America (Friends, but also rivals)  
>America: Well you know what hi relationships he has with every one. Mexico (Friend, thinks that she's easy to fool)<p>

**ALL GRAMMAR ERROR WILL BE FIX WHEN THE STORY IF FINISHED! So please don't review saying that I have grammar error… I know I have them, everyone has them. I'm going to try writing this in third person (I mostly write in first person) so please work with me. Either ways, enjoy the story, and review in the end. NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I'll Help<strong>

A tall woman walked thought the halls of the White house. She has long chocolate brown wavy hair, with sharp dark brown eyes, that can stair you until you spill the beans (no one can keep a secret from her knowing). She was also wearing a navy blue uniform that represents that Mexican military.

Behind her there were four men following her, and three of them are her brothers. The first guy was a tall Spaniard that is my big brother, with short curly brown hair. His eyes are kind and warm brown, and he's wearing a khaki military uniform. Behind him is another tall guy, but he was still a few inches shorted then the first, Italian and is my close brother. He had a dark caramel hair, with a single strand that wouldn't stay down. His eyes were a sharp chocolate brown, and wore a khaki uniform as well. In the back of the group was the Italian's twin, but wore a blue and black uniform. He was talking to a tall blond German. He had his hair slicked back, without a strand of hair out of place. His eyes were clear blue eyes that were always looked angry, and wore a green uniform.

They arrived outside the door to the meeting, so they walked in quickly. The American hasn't arrived to the meeting yet so everyone were enjoying them self with the other in the room. All five them sat down in their sits, and talked to their neighbor until the American came to the room. "Xochiti… long time no see…" said a tall Greek man slowly as he took a seat next to her. The woman called Xochiti looked up and responded, "Buenos Dias, Heracles…How have you been?" The man just nodded to her slowly and eventually fell a sleep on the table.

As soon as the man fell asleep, The American came in along with his group of allied. Everyone looked up and followed the man with their eyes, and the other men that entered the room with the American took their seats in the room. "Hello everyone, I can see everyone's here, so theirs no need to talk roll! Well let's get to business! Well no one can argue that global worming is a big deal! So I call to have a super hero to protect us from the deadly rays from the sun!" the American yelled out excitedly. As soon he finished talking, the Japanese man spoke up and said, "I agree with America…" and with that hell broke thought that room.

Xochiti and Heracles weren't involved in the fight that was going around. Xochiti and The German began to get irritated about the scenery that going on inside the meeting room. The German got up and snapped everyone out of their fights, "EVERYONE, SHUT UP! EEVERYONE HAS FIVE MINUTES TO TELL THEIR TROUBLE! I SEE MY FRIEND ITALY THAT WANTS TO TALK," he yelled out to everyone. With that the Italian man that was following Xochiti and was talking to the German called out, "Pasta!" With that the meeting began.

At the end of the meeting, everyone began to leave the room and headed with their friends. When Xochiti was about to leave the room with the same four men, the American called out to her. "Hey Mexico, can we talk..?" said the American, and she nodded to him. "Si… but what do you want to talk about..?" she asked him. "Well I heard you're having trouble with the traffickers, at your home," he answered. She crocked her head to the side and responded, "Yeah and I've been having major head aches and having 24h flues… I just want to catch them and get back to my health, but they eventually escape before we arrive to their hid out."

There was slit silence but was cut of by the American again, "Well, I can help you with that if you want…" With that Xochiti looked at the man with wide eyes. "De verdad, Alfred… you would help me with this?" she asked the man. He nodded and said, "Yeah, why not?" Xochiti smiled wide at Alfred and hugged him tightly as she said, "Gracias, Alfred!" With that she ran toward the door, "Oh, come to my house when you have time, well bye!"

Xochiti ran out the door to catch up with her brothers. She had a huge smile on her face when she got to them, and so her brother asked, "Querida, did something good happen to you?" She turned around to face him and said, "Si hermano, America's going to help me with the trafficking problem at home!" He looked at her surprised to hear that, as if he thought that he'll do something to her. She didn't really paid attention to what he did because she was so happy to know that her struggles and problems could be solved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review! I was surprised to have then in one day…I'm glade you guys liked it! I forgot to write this on the last chapter, but I'll be posting this story every Saturday, so please work with me to make this story a success. If you have any idea to what should happen, I'm open for suggestions. My dad is helping with this story, by giving the facts about this problem. I hope you like this chapter as well… Review! Again I'll fix all errors when the story is finished.**

**Disclaimer (forgot it on the last one): I don't own Hetalia, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 2: Let's lay the rules.**

It was 5 pm by the time Xochiti, boarded her plain to Mexico D.F., but while Xochiti was in the plane, Alfred walked to his boss's office. "Alfred, did you talk to Mexico?" said the president, and Alfred nodded to him. "Yup, I'll be heading over there when I get my team and the equipment ready and head to Juarez!" Alfred responded. "Good… but remember the reason of going over there, got it?" the president asked again, and Alfred answered, "Yes sir!"

With that Alfred left the room, and his smile turned to a frown. _Why did I do this...? _ He thought, "_Really_…" Alfred remembered Xochiti say, _she was so happy when I told her I would help… I'm the worst. _He walked away to his house and to clear his head, but he just couldn't forget Xochiti's smiling face… "McDonalds can help me clear my head!" he yelled out, and ran out the White House.

At 7pm (Pacific Time), Xochiti arrived to Mexico D.F. She was so happy to see her home and to know that Alfred was going to help her. The first thing she did was to head to her President, to report the meeting. When she arrived to "Los Pinos," she walked up to her President's office. "Xochiti… Hola. You're back early… So how was that meeting?" he asked. She nodded and said, "Bien Señor, and American has agreed to help us with the Narcos in Juarez." He looked up and said, "That's great, when will they arrive?" Xochiti shock her head and answered, "He hasn't told me what exact day, Señor, but it'll be as soon he gets his team ready."

For another hour, they talked to each other, but then Xochiti left to pack up some thing to go to Juarez. When she arrived to her house she was greeted by a servant at home. "Bien venido Señorita Xochiti how was your trip to America?" called out a woman. "Maria, I thought you would be at home by now…" Xochiti called out and continued, "But my trip when well. You should head home… It's getting late…" Maria bowed her head and said, "That's good, and I was about to head out miss, I'll see you in the morning…" Xochiti nodded and the woman headed out the huge wooden doors.

"That Maria, always making sure I got home safe…I can't blame her, she's like a mother to me," Xochiti thought out loud. She walked to her office that was located at the end of the hall on the right. When she open the door, she saw that it stayed that same except it was all cleaned up… Dust free… _Dios mío, Maria you always have a tendency to clean up but leave everything in the place it was before… It's not that I like it, but she could just clean up the things and place my thing how I should be lacing things, _Xochiti thought_._

She sat down and looked over her paper work, _I need to turn this in_, she thought. When she placed the paper work in an envelope, she walked to the kitchen to get some coffee. When she entered she was a cup of coffee in the island in the middle of the kitchen, _Maria…_ Xochiti thought again. She took the cup of coffee and walked to the living room and began to read book. After an hour, she finished both the book and the coffee, so she went up stairs to her bed room to go to bed.

The next morning, Xochiti went down stairs to eat breakfast. When she was finished Xochiti asked Maria, "Maria…Would you like to come with me to Juarez...?" Maria just turned around from the stove and said, "Juarez… pero porque? Are you leaving so soon?" Xochiti nodded and said, "Si, I'll be leaving tonight at seven to be at my house at eight. So are you coming?" Maria was puzzled by the request but she had nothing else to do especially when her children are in America. After a will of silence she responded, "Pues…why not…" Xochiti had a smile in her face and called out to her before she left the room, "Then it's settled… Maria at two you can leave and pack and I'll meet you at the airport at 6, esta bien?" Maria called out to her, "Si señorita Xochiti!"

At two, Maria headed out and Xochiti was right behind her. They both got to their cars and left to house. Xochiti arrived to, Los Pinos, at 2:45 and entered the president's office. "Señor, I forgot to give you this paper work before I left to America, lo siento señor!" Xochiti said as she bowed her head to him. When she looked up she saw that her President was searching for something. He looked up as if the information finally got in his head, "Xochiti, gracias, I thought I lost those papers!" he called out to him. She answered, "Sorry sir, I forgot it but I remembered last night… Oh and I'll be leaving tonight to Juarez, so if you would excuse me…" He looked up and said, "Esta bien, Good luck and be careful!" and she yelled out,"Si señor!"

After another drive back to her house, it took her an hour to get to. She got her things and headed out once again to her car. By the time she got to the airport it was exactly 5:30. She got to the front desk and got her and Maria's ticket to board the plane at 6:30 and get our seats. When it was six Maria arrived to the airport, and walked up to her "Señorita Xochiti, I'm sorry I'm late…" but Xochiti interrupted and said, "No… You're just in time… Let's head out to the plane."

"Okay guys, you're going to go with me to Juarez, Mexico. To help catch the traffickers got it!" Alfred welled out. America was talking to ten FBI agents and to five military soldiers and they all saluted, "Yes Sir, Mr. America, Sir!" was all hey said. "Tonight at 0000 hours, we will be heading to the airport, understood!" said Alfred and they all called out, "Yes sir!" With that Alfred dismissed them and he head to his house to pack up his belongings as well. When he got to his house it was exactly eleven o'clock. It took him almost two hours to get to his house, just because he stopped by McDonalds to get some dinner.

By the time he arrived to the military airport, it was exactly twelve, and they began to place all the equipment to the plane. They didn't take to long to place all the things in the plane because Alfred carried at least five boxes at the time. The others could only hold one to two boxes at the time, so at two they were already in the air heading to Mexico.

Xochiti woke up at eleven in the morning and headed to the bath room next door to her room. After five minutes she was soaking in her bath tub. Outside the bathroom, there was a knock at the front door, so Maria answered the door. It was Alfred, and he purged in so Maria said, "Perdón, pero quien es usted… How are you?" Alfred turned around and answered Maria, "I'm Alfred Jones, I'll be working with Xochiti Hernandez… by the way is there a bath room near by?" Maria just said, "So you're Alfred, the bathroom is in the hallway, fifth door in the right."

"Thank you!" Alfred called out as he ran for the bathroom. When he opened the door, there was a light fog and a naked Mexico getting out of the bathtub. Xochiti looked up and saw Alfred holding the door, and then she screamed, "HA~… Pendejo sierra la puerta, estúpido get out!" Alfred quickly closed the door, and was red in the face. Xochiti came out of the bathroom in a towel in her hair and was fully dressed now.

"Do you have any manners? This isn't your house that you can barge into a room, pendejo!" Xochiti yelled out to Alfred, as he sat on a wooden chair. "I'm sorry Mexico… but I really had to go…" he said back as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Mexico wasn't influenced by his eyes and yelled, "I don't care… and don't look at me with those eyes! That doesn't work on me… Anyway, do you have to go now..?" Xochiti asked. There was a pause for a moment and he responded, "No… I don't think I do…" Mexico sat down on the other chair in front of him and said, "Okay… so don't you have to help your friends get your equipment to the room..? They look like they need it…" Alfred jumped up from his seat and ran off o help his team out.

After two hours, Alfred and his team placed their equipment in order as Xochiti drank her coffee and watched them work. "So, I'm guessing that your done..?" Mexico asked, and America answered, "Yup… so what info do you have for us..?" Mexico stopped at the door and turned around to face him. "First let's lay down some rules…" she said and Alfred looked at her and gave a scared gulp. "Rule 1; Keep your team out of my rooms and away from my things… Second; knock before entering a room… and lastly; any one goes ageist me, and their out...GOT IT!"

Alfred nodded and his team yelled out, "Yes ma'am, Mexico, ma'am!" Mexico turned around and said, "Good… well, I'll see you guys at lunch… then well talk about the Narcos. I'll be in my office," Xochiti said and walked out the door and headed to her office. When Mexico entered her room she headed to her desk. She signed as she sat down on her chair and opened her laptop. When she entered Yahoo (**Don't own Yahoo neither**), she found that she had 33 e-mails in her inbox. When she opened the first email; she found that it was from Spain.

_Querida,_

_Mexico, pro favor! Please think twice to America's request! I don't trust him…_

Mexico deleted the message before she finished reading it (From here on, it's going to be fillers due to research. So please be patient). After five more of Spain's messages, she felt like she was going to explode. The sixth massage was from Romano.

Mexico,

Mexico, please forgive that bastardo, for acting like an Idiota. He's just really worried about you and its hell over here as well.

Mexico signed to the message but then she replied to him saying, "Romano, I hope everything's turns well, but tell him that I need the help and that I'm fine, so he shouldn't worry about it." With that she hit the send button and went back to deleting more of Spain's messages. In the end, Mexico deleted 20 messages and there were six messages left to read. Mexico opened the next message from Hungary.

Xochiti,

Hey, I wanted to ask you if you are free, so we can go to shopping and hang out. Oh, and I'll be inviting Roderick to tag along as well.

Hungary is Mexico's best friend, so they always referred to each other by their human names. So she replayed, "Elizaveta, I would love to but… I have my hands tied right know… Maybe next time, and say hi to Austria. Sorry…" With that she continued reading the rest of her messages. The next three messages were some work from her boss, so she printed them out and continued with the last two massages.

Mexico,

Mexico, please don't ignore me! I don't trust him, so I'll…

Mexico deleted the message before finishing it again. It was Spain but through Romano's e-mail account. The next one was also from Romano, so she decided to delete it as well. After an hour later, she heard a knock on the door, and called out, "Come in…" The door opened an Xochiti found out that it was Maria calling her for lunch. Mexico nodded, and she got up form her desk to walk with Maria. At first Mexico was surprised, she didn't realized that it was three already. Now to talk to America and his team about the Narcos.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the lateness! I had to take some tests at school, get all my research, and projects to do, but now I can write the story. I couldn't find much info about the problem, so the chapter might be short, but I'll try to improvise make it long enough. Sorry… I just hope you guys like the story.**

**Chapter 3: Why the hell are you here?**

* * *

><p>When everyone was eating, there was a long silence in the room. Xochiti didn't like silence. Its makes Xochiti go crazy and very angry. "So… The narcos are getting very dangerous her in Juarez. They had made many ne alliances with young people in the city, and have many different hide outs. The numbers are still unknown. They haven't done anything recently, so we do not know their location at the time being…" Xochiti broke the silence.<p>

Alfred looked up from his food and said, "So you have an exact location of the drug dealers?" Xochiti nodded and he continued, "Okay, well need to wait for a while, like you said, so we can find an exact target point to set the attack." Xochiti looked at him with the same eyes that she had given him on the day he told her she would help. "Right… But I can still show you the places that the military and police force have found. That way you can see if you can find anything that can help you, but it'll take a while for the forces to allow us in," Xochiti called out.

Alfred looked at her confused and asked, 'Wait, can't you just go in with out permission? You are the nation after all…" Xochiti looked at him and responded calmly, "Yes, but I to need to allowed from my boss to do something suck as letting you guys access to the places." After her comment, everyone felt bad, but it was true… They weren't trusted anymore. "Anyways, it would at least take a month to be granted permission, so you will need to be patient about the whole thing… Now take a break and please take advantage of the yards, if you wish, you can also jump into the pool… I'll be working in my office," Xochiti said as she placed her plate in the sink and left to her office again.

After that, everyone took her permission and did what she had asked them to do. A few of them were in the yard, while the rest jumped into the pool. Alfred in the other hand walked into the hall way towards Xochiti office when he heard an animal's growl. It was most likely a dog that Xochiti owned at her house. Alfred ignored the growl and knock at the door to the office. Behind the door, Xochiti called out, "Come in…"and Alfred did what she said. Xochiti was still looking at her paper work and was wearing reading glasses, and her hair was up in a pony tail.

Alfred didn't say a work, because he didn't want to disturb her work, but again Xochiti didn't like silence when she knows someone else is in the room. Some time even when she's alone. She looked up and saw Alfred looking around the room and cleared her throat, to catch his attention. Alfred looked down at her and said, "Hey aren't you lonely sometimes when you're locked up in your office? I know I do…" Xochiti looked up and stared at him in the eyes and answered, "Sometime I do, but I know that I have people in the house so I forget about the thought… Why?"

"Well you look lonely to me… You need some fun~!" Alfred explained to her and took her hand and walked her out the room. Xochiti followed him outside were the sun was just about to get ready to set. She looked at the sunset and smiled. She just loved the sunset, it relaxed her, so she then took Alfred's hand took her up to the second floor to the house and out the balcony were she had chairs to see the sunset from. She sat down and waited for the sun to set and head to Japan for another day for him.

"Do you like sunsets, Alfred?" Xochiti asked with out taking her eyes from the sight. He looked at the sunset and answered, "Yeah… it's beautiful and calm to look at." She smiled at his response and simply said, "Me too…" They stayed like that and saw the sun hid behind the earth. But then there was a loud slam of a door down stairs, so they went to check the scene out. There at the from down, three tall men and a woman stood at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got my results~! So I can update every week and when summer gets here I would be able to update any time I have the chapter finished~! I hope you like this chapter, and please review~! Remember all grammar and spelling errors will be fixed when the story is finished. Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 4: What the Hell!**

There at the door are three tall men and a woman in the back. In the guy's hands was a luggage. Alfred was shocked to see the people by the door, when he looked at Xochiti, she looked mad, no, Furious at the people at the door.

Xochiti took a step forward and yelled out, "Maldita Sión! Porque estás aquí! Spain, I'm going to kill you Pendejo!" Spain dropped the luggages and ran behind the man next to him, who was Romano. Romano was also scared so he hides behind the woman with Spain still hiding behind him. The woman was wearing a cute green dress with a pink flower in her hair. She had a smile in her face and said, "Xochiti, nice to see you again! By the way I was dragged here by him!" She was pointing at Spain behind her and steeped aside.

Xochiti smiled at the woman and hugged her. "It's nice to see you too, Elisabeta, Roderick… I guess I did say yes to your requests, but… YOU TWO!" Xochiti said cheerfully at first, but then turned into a hiss.

The two men squealed from fear. When Xochiti heard them, she laughed very hard and walked up to them to hug them. "Even though I'm mad at you two, you're still my family…" she said to them as she hugged them. They looked at each other and Spain hugged her again in a long tight squeeze.

"Next time, you should call and not worry that much, Antonio," Xochiti whispered into him ear so he can only hear her. Spain held her back and responded, "But I did warn you I was coming… I sent you a message on my e-mail and lovi's!"

"You used my computer..!" Romano hissed at Spain, and Xochiti turned around and asked, "So you didn't know anything about this..?" Spain was now backing away back behind Hungary again, but Hungary walked away to greet Alfred. Spain was all alone now and nowhere to run or hide from Xochiti and Lovino.

* * *

><p>After Spain got attacked by Romano and Mexico, they all say down for dinner around 8pm. The room was lively with people talking and joking around with each other. It was so peaceful and it felt very warm and it felt like home for Xochiti. "After dinner, we have dessert… It's; Arose con Leche and Fresa con Crema," Maria announced to the table of people.<p>

They all cheered in excitement, and got interrupted by the phone as it ringed. Xochiti got out the room and answered the phone. Everyone in the room waited silently for Xochiti to come back. When she did, she told Alfred, "The police think that they've found a clue on where the Narcos might be, but they need more time to make sure…" Alfred looked up from the delicious food to faced Xochiti and asked, "Do they need equipment to help them search..?"

Xochiti shock her head, no. "We use the surroundings and whatever we can use to observe…" she answered his question. Alfred gave a smile and said, "Well we can help you on that, and then we can figure out where they're hiding…" Xochiti looked at him confused and asked, "How?" Alfred just smiled at her question and said, "You'll see…"


End file.
